1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible circuit boards and more particularly to a flexible circuit board having an integrated circuit die encapsulated therein and affixed thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, flexible electronic circuit boards have been designed for high component density constructions which provide for both the use of leadless and leaded components affixed thereto. However, the aforesaid flexible electronic circuit boards do not possess the required rigidity in order to mount a chip carrier or other similar package directly thereon. Therefore, the flexible circuit board normally has a rigid conventional circuit board portion attached thereto for receiving the leads of a chip carrier thereto in order to provide the necessary stability for the bulky chip carrier or similar package.
Furthermore, the use of a chip carrier or other package to hold the integrated circuit die mandates the provision of a large surface area on the flexible printed circuit board and thus inhibits further miniaturization of the flexible printed circuit boards and or the ability to fit more circuit components on the same sized flexible printed circuit board.